User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/Possible Way for the Series to End Properly; even if there's no series 6 and series 5 doesn't completely wrap up the story
With all the whisperings, and endless rumours,? no one knowing if Series 5 will be the last or if there will be a six or even a seven (possibly followed by a movie series?), I got to thinking... Bascially, there can only be two explainations. 1) They've actually ended the series in 5. wrapped up the story, but they don't want us to know yet. So, they say there "might" be a series 6. 2) They HAVEN'T ended the story, really, and? are still in talks for six, so they can't confirm one way or the other. They want (even need) to continue the show, to finish up the plot, but they have the channel and producers or whatever to think of. So until they have all their ducks in a row, none of us can know for sure how things will go. Well, if the latter is correct after all, and the show doesn't get renewed for a sixth season, in spite of fans doing their best to support it, and the writers still want to "end it right", what can they do? How many of you have ever seen the show, Strange Days at Blake Holsey High? I used to be a HUGE fan of it. It was my favorite show (even though by the time I discovered it, it was pretty much only in reruns) until I got into Once Upon a Time and'' Merlin''. Anyway, the reason I bring it up is because of how they ended Strange Days. Bascially, they had all their seasons, normally, until it came to the last one, which they ended on a cliffhanger, but then they weren't renewed for another season. Oops. Well, rather than admit defeat, which is unusual for tv shows in this day and age (especially soaps or drama series) that seem to be more than willing, in most cases, to leave on a cliff-hanger if the network no longer wants 'em, they filmed, not a whole following season but a few concluding episodes which they called "Strange Days: Conclusions". You can tell it was filmed a little while after the last cliff hanger was on, because all the actors are clearly older, yet the writers invented a time-gap so it would make more sense. And the show got the ending it so needed. We found out everything (what Victor was really up to, even who Josie's father was!) and the story felt like it got a proper end (even a little bittersweetness, when it came to Josie's clone), all the lose ends were tied to sasfaction. So, could Merlin do the same thing, if worse comes to worse? The writers seem to have no problem with inventing time-gaps between series as it IS, so I can't imagine it would be so hard to invent one for a Merlin conclusions special. It wouldn't be a full season, but it would wrap everything up. It would even be a good chance for Freya to re-appear and for the lady of the lake's role to be breifly increased before the show's end (sort of how Josie's clone became slightly more important to the plot as a whole in "conculsions"). What do you guys think of that idea? PS: Speaking of ends to the series, if anyone is interested in reading my entry for the recent? contest on this wiki with its proper formatting, check out "The End of an Age" on my fanfiction account. And feel free to leave me a review if you like. Category:Blog posts